ATeam Old School
by Solar Mage
Summary: Revelations made by one of the team, cause the rest to question there current life style, this leads to some old school action.


Disclaimer: I do not own the A-team or any of the other characters

**A-Team Old Style**

I look up from my spot in the shade of two large trees by the pool. We were supposto be on vacation having just finished with our most recent mission which had nearly claimed both BA's and my life, but Stockwell being Stockwell was already planning our next mission with Hannibal. To tell you the truth I miss the old way of life. Sure there had been risks but at least we had been free. I shake my head as I stand up looking over at my team mates then at Stockwell. He reminded me a lot of General Chao, the man who tortured us at the death camp. There were a lot of similarities between the two, one major one being that they both hated me. I slowly walk over to the guy's, glad that Frankie, the newest member wasn't around for what I was about to say, he had nothing to do with it. I come up just as Stockwell gets done yelling at face about something then turned and walk into the house.

"That's like… I don't know how many times this would be, I'll never get another date. I have to keep canceling them." Face say's as he throws up his hands in disgust "I swear this place is worse then…then"

"The Hanoi Death Camp" I say cutting in, as everyone turns and stares at me with shock and wonder on there faces. Hannibal was the first to react as he takes his cigar out of his mouth looking seriously up at me from where he's sitting.

"Now, why do you think that Captain?" He asks

I look at him, not sure on just how my exasperation really was at that moment but could tell that it really shook up the colonel for he stood up next to me looking me strait in the eyes concern filling his.

"This place Colonel is just like a prison camp, you cant do what you want when you want, you have to fallow the orders of someone who truly doesn't give a shit about what happens to us," I say seeing slight realization coming into there eyes "Stockwell reminds me a lot of General Chao too, both are ruthless, both think that any one is expendable and both hate me."

"Now captain…" Hannibal started but I cut him off

"No Colonel I'm right, Chao use to bring all the pilots to one central location, only to torture us in front of each other, then he would stuff us into separate cages were we were just out of reach from helping each other. He liked to break the pilot's hands just to see us loose faith, then he would chop them off, just so they couldn't pilot any more."

I see the looks of shock and horror in the faces of my team mates, this was something I had never shared with them before, and even now after all this time it still scared me to my very core, I think that they realized this because they gathered around closer to me with the colonel putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Chao liked to save the best for last, he would find out which one of us were the best flyers, and when he found out that I was considered the best and that I was the A-Teams pilot he made sure that I was at every torture session he had, whether it be with the pilots or just regular military just to watch my reactions. He wanted to break me and he nearly succeeded, in fact he was coming for me when we were rescued, had it took them just one more day I wouldn't be here standing with you guys right at this moment." I have to stop before I totally loose it after a few moments and reassuring gestures from my team I am able to continue "Stockwell thinks that I am a liability. He really couldn't care less about what happened to me, and to tell you the truth I don't think he could care less about what happens to this team either or haven't you noticed that each mission seems to be getting more and more dangerous as time go's on."

They exchange looks as they nod

"The fool right Hannibal" BA said slamming his fists together

"I never did trust him, there was always something wrong about him" Face say's "but I guess, because of his promise for a pardon I sort of looked over it"

"Your right of course, I don't think he even planned on trying to give us a pardon at all he just wanted to use us most likely" Hannibal says slightly steamed.

I nod as I look off towards the house

"Being around him, especially alone is like being around General Chao, I came here once looking for you guy's, he told me that you guys were off on a mission in Central Africa. I asked why I hadn't been told about it, why I wasn't with you guy's and he told me it was because I was a liability, he didn't trust me not to not ruin the mission that I didn't belong on the team and I shouldn't be here at all."

"Don't you dare ever think that, got it sucker" BA said so forcefully that I jumped and look at him in shock "We wouldn't be a team without you got it"

"He's right Murdock, do you think we got you out of the VA hospital so many times because we felt sorry for you," Face said with a smile "we needed you, we couldn't have pulled off half of what we did without you there."

"There right Captain, we stand together as a team or we go down as a team"

I look up when Hannibal said that searching his eye's finding nothing but faith and trust in them.

"We would never leave you behind." He say's in such a way I can't help but believe him. "Actually I say we should leave, this place is doing nothing for us, but bringing us one more step closer to getting us killed"

"You do realize Hannibal that we will probably turn in to wanted men again right" Face say's with a grin, clearly starting to be on the jazz.

"Who cares whether were wanted or not" BA say's sharply "least that way I can help children, so what if were chased for the rest of our lives."

"Ya, I mean we were helping other people before, people who didn't have any one else, Stockwell can find others to do the jobs he gives us, he doesn't need us" Face say's with a determined look.

Hannibal just grins as he sticks his cigar in looking at the group

"Ya, this is going to be fun" he say's clearly coming onto the jazz himself

"What about Frankie?" Face asks

"If he wants to join us then he will find us but I won't put him on the run just because we're leaving." Hannibal say's "Now let's get packed and get the hell out of here"

"Yes, Sir" they all say as everyone turns to pack. I on the other hand not actually living here have nothing to pack so I head off to the van to make sure that it was prepared for our new adventure. I even checked the weapons, seeing we were low on ammo I decided to barrow from Stockwell, not like he would care any way's. I was just finishing up when they guy's came over throwing there bags in the van.

"What you doing to my van fool" BA growled walking up next to me

"Just making sure we were fully stocked up that's all" I say grinning up at him as I put the last lock on the container as I cover it up.

BA just nods as he heads over into the drivers seat, as they rest of us clime into the van. Hannibal taking up his usual position in the front passenger side seat with me and Face in the two middle seats.

"Hannibal, what about Stockwell" I ask slightly nervous

"Oh don't worry about it Captain, I left him a little note telling him what was happening." He say's with a grin as they rest of us exchange a look that cleary say's 'Oh no he's on the JAZZ'

BA finally just shakes his head as he pulls out heading back towards LA.

-------------------------------------

Stockwell comes out from his office where he had just finished finalizing his plans for the teams next mission, they last one had failed to bring about the results it was suppose to and he hoped that this next one would finish the job for good, but when he went to find the Colonel he was no ware to be seen, in fact he couldn't find a single member of the team except for Frankie.

"Frankie have you see the others around" He asked

"Not since I got back why" he said looking up from his work

"I can't seem to find them" He said

"Have you check to see if the there van was here, because I don't remember seeing it when I pulled in?" He said not to concerned

Stockwell turns and hurries out side to where the van is usually parked, not finding it he gets angry, the team knows that they are suppose to tell him before they leave he turns and heads back to his office when he notices an envelope on his car, picking it up he sees his name on the front in what he recognizes as Hannibal's hand writing opening it up he reads..

'General, I don't like it when some one plays with my peoples minds; I also don't like being tricked into working for someone. Count yourself lucky that I don't like to kill with out good reason because you came very close to pushing me this time for what you did to Murdock. I thought you might want to know that we quit and we don't care if it means that we will be hunted again, in fact I think it might be kind of fun, but I won't allow you to hurt my team again so we will take our chances, Oh and Stockwell I know Frankie was working for you to keep us in line, but tell him if he ever wants to leave your survives before you kill him he might just be welcome here. Go ahead put your best out there and try to capture us we won't be easy to find, but if you would like to try and hire us for $20,000 then you can try and find us. Bye now Stockwell.'

Stockwell knew even with out it being signed who had written the letter. He glares at it for a moment, before ripping it up and tossing it onto the ground.

"They won't get away with this," He growled as he turned and looked down the drive way "no one dose this to me, no one"

With that he turns and heads back into the house to formulate a plan

-------------------------------------------

Tawnia had just gotten off of work. She had handed in her article and was taking the elevator down thinking about the old times mainly about the team. She walked out in the underground garage, not paying attention to her surroundings when a strong arm was placed on her shoulder, jumping she looked up into the familiar eyes of one BA Baracus.

"Tawnia, the Hannibal wants to talk to you" He said

She just nods as she's led over to the van just around the corner from her car. It was parked in a shadowy corner. Coming up to the van the side door opens revealing the other members of the team including to her amazement Murdock.

"Hi kid, how you doing" Hannibal asked

"Fine" She said slightly stunned "What are you guys doing here? I thought that Stockwell kept you guy's on a pretty short leash?"

Hannibal just grins as face jumps out of the van handing her a envelope

"Do you think you could get this published in the paper for us?" He asked

"Ya, sure most likely if it involves you guys, the boss was mad when you guy's got off the streets and there where no more stories about you guy's" She said looking at them "He complained about our sales going down since most people love reading about you"

"Well then he should be very happy with that article" Hannibal said with a grin as he climbed into the front seat

"Yep, well will be seeing you later, and don't worry will contact you if anything major comes up." Face said as he climbed up into the van as BA took off leaving a very confused Tawnia behind looking after them.

Suddenly coming to her senses she quickly opens the envelope, having to take just one look before she races back up the her office and her boss.

-------------------

Next morning

Front page on the paper

'**A-team back in action'**

Face looks over at Hannibal with a big grin

"Well I guess its official, where back" He said smiling

"Yahoo, were going to have fun now" Murdock yells as he bounces

"Shut up fool" BA growls though inwardly he is very happy and didn't mind Murdock too much right now.

"Well then I guess we should get ready to meet with clients, and I need to get my identities back up and running" Hannibal said already coming up with plans for mister lee and the hot dog vender

The team sat down content in the house face had scammed for them. Murdock turns on the TV just in time to catch a news broadcast.

'Reports just came in that the fugitive A-Team is once again on the streets, sources say that the military is once again going after them, where have they been all this time and why do they reappear now only to be hunted again, It is in my opinion and that of my coworkers that we wish the A-Team good luck in avoiding the military, and in helping the citizens of our nation'

Murdock shuts it off looking at the other members of the team in shocked silence.

"Well it would seem that we have more friends then we thought out here" Hannibal said with a grin

"Ya, but I wonder who the military is going to sent after us this time?" Face

asked

"Who care either way this is going to be fun" Hannibal said sticking his cigar in to his mouth now clearly on the jazz.

"Just like old times" BA said smiling

"Ya, Its time for the A-Team to kick but old school style" Murdock said with a yell that earned a glare from BA, a smile and a head shake from Face and a jazz grin from Hannibal, who was more then content having things back to normal, or as normal as they could get with there life styles and with Murdock around.

--------------------------------

Authors P.O.V

I hope you like this story, it's my first ever A-Team fic please review and tell me what you think. Also I'm thinking of having a sequel in which Stockwell try's to get some revenge on the team, or maybe he will have a little I haven't fully decided, I guess it's up to you readers so tell me if you think I should it or not. Oh and if so tell me if you want me to bring back Lynch or Decker or if I should just make up a new character to go after the team. It's all up to my readers to please review I love input.


End file.
